Mario All Stars
Mario All Stars was a compilation TV show that was released in 1994 on cable television, first airing on The Family Channel (now Freeform), then later in edited reruns on the USA Network. It featured forty episodes of the animated segments from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and all thirteen Super Mario World episodes with time-compressed footage and no live action segments. No episodes from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3 were used, likely due to it instead airing on the USA Network at the time, though clips from that series were oddly used in the promos, which also mistakenly stated the episodes to be "40 brand-new adventures". The show was produced by Nintendo in association with DIC Entertainment, like with the previous Mario cartoons. Mario All Stars was almost undoubtedly named after Super Mario All-Stars, another compilation of past Mario-related works (although games rather than television episodes, in Super Mario All-Stars's case). When this show aired on the USA Network, it was mistakenly advertised as Super Mario Brothers All Stars. The introduction to the show contained scenes from the Super Mario Bros. opening segment from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (where Mario and Luigi get pulled down the Warp Drain and roll into the Koopa Troopas), and also clips from the opening to Super Mario World. The opening theme music was actually a slightly shortened version of the ending credits theme from Super Mario World. Episodes Note: The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episodes are listed first, while Super Mario World episodes are listed second. # "The Bird! The Bird!" / "Fire Sale" # "Butch Mario & the Luigi Kid" / "The Wheel Thing" # "Mario's Magic Carpet" / "Send in the Clown" # "Rolling Down the River" / "Ghosts R Us" # "The Great Gladiator Gig" / "The Night Before Cave Christmas" # "Mario and the Beanstalk" / "King Scoopa Koopa" # "Love 'Em and Leave 'Em" / "Born to Ride" # "The Great BMX Race" / "Party Line" # "Stars in Their Eyes" / "Gopher Bash" # "Jungle Fever" / "Rock TV" # "Brooklyn Bound" / "The Yoshi Shuffle" # "Toad Warriors" / "A Little Learning" # "The Fire of Hercufleas" / "Mama Luigi" # "Count Koopula" / "Fire Sale" # "Pirates of Koopa" / "The Wheel Thing" # "Two Plumbers and a Baby" / "Send in the Clown" # "The Adventures of Sherlock Mario" / "The Night Before Cave Christmas" # "Do You Princess Toadstool Take This Koopa...?" / "King Scoopa Koopa" # "The Pied Koopa" / "Born to Ride" # "Koopenstein" / "Party Line" # "On Her Majesty's Sewer Service" / "Gopher Bash" # "Mario and Joliet" / "Rock TV" # "Too Hot to Handle" / "The Yoshi Shuffle" # "Hooded Robin and His Mario Men" / "A Little Learning" # "20,000 Koopas Under the Sea" / "Mama Luigi" # "Mighty McMario and the Pot of Gold" / "Fire Sale" # "Mario Meets Koop-zilla" / "The Wheel Thing" # "Koopa Klaus" / "Send in the Clown" # "Mario and the Red Baron Koopa" / "Ghosts R Us" # "The Unzappables" / "The Night Before Cave Christmas" # "Bad Rap" / "King Scoopa Koopa" # "The Mark of Zero" / "Born to Ride" # "The Ten Koopmandments" / "Party Line" # "The Koopas Are Coming! The Koopas Are Coming!" / "Gopher Bash" # "The Trojan Koopa" / "Rock TV" # "Quest for Pizza" / "The Yoshi Shuffle" # "The Great Gold Coin Rush" / "A Little Learning" # "Elvin Lives" / "Mama Luigi" # "Plummers Academy" / "Fire Sale" # "Raiders of the Lost Mushroom" / "The Wheel Thing" Category:TV Shows Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Cookie Jar Category:Super Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Boomerang